The Game Of Life
by ParkDiamond
Summary: You See, We're All victims Of God's Little hellhole Of a game, 'Life', You raise the stakes, going higher and higher, waiting for an answer, Although, It Makes you question your sanity, And when you finally Get The answer, It leaves you broken, Sane. But Broken. The real world You've known at childbirth, Was all a lie, And the fake world, Is just beginning, Its The game Of life.


_ Chapter 1.  
_

I heard Nothing But Silence, At Least For the Next couple Of minutes, Before My alarm Clock blared off in my ears, I sat bolt upright, Hitting My Head On the ceiling With a loud *THUD*

''CHRIST THAT HURT!'' I yelled Irritatingly, I Massaged the back Of My neck, sighing before hopping out of bed, See, My parent's Usually Move Out, I really dont care at times,

They Never Bother to do a ''Are-You-Alive-Check-'' I Lived In a small House, East In Japan, My Room Is in the attic, Small, Dimly lit, My Desktop crammed into a corner, As well as a mini fridge Beside it,

The wall's Red paint rusted off, So Now It's practically Wooden Rust, My Mattress a few inches away From My desktop, My Small 10-Inch, Tv On a small table next to my mattress, And a stack of manga On the side of my desk

I Marked A 'X'' Off the '' 24th'' Of my calender, It Was A saturday, And I start My First Year At High School, '' Shoko High'' I didn't really understood what ''Shoko'' Meant, But i didn't dare question it,

Im Not, Well.. exactly One-Hundred-Percent- American, My Father Is Only Irish, And a bit of japanese, While My mother, is legit, Full japanese, To Be honest..  
I dont know How My Hill Billy Redneck Prick Of a father Could Even Be as lucky enough to be married to a japanese Woman, Most date's he bailed on them first go, but mom was diffrent somehow..

After A few year's Of living In Ireland, We Moved to japan, I couldn't even say goodbye to My friend's, Just, Up-And-Vanished- Frankly, Im not too excited about high school, I Just turned 16 Last year,  
And Life, hasn't really gotten any better, It's still as shitty as it always was, But Instead Of Walking down to see if my parents were asleep, i Sat At my desk, And put on my headset.

Slowly, I turned the volume up on my Desktop, Then clicking A icon With a label Underneath it that read ''KaruSumo Online''' karusumo was a Popular MMO, Where you could chat,hang with friends,level up..

hell, you can even have '' Those'' Kind of relations, But I Find Online Dating Fucked up, dunno why, I just... Despise It.., But I Input My User: ''Renitchi'' , *Ren-It-Chi-* , And Password, RenYen12,

It's embarassing,  
I know.

But Hey, You gotta start somewhere with that ''Childish Instinct.'' , As I logged in I Met up with My Best friend ''RayRay'' He Typed something In the Chat, '' Hey Renitchi'' I Replied Back a few seconds later with:

''Hey Ray,'' We Looked around, We Spawned In Some Town, Or. At Least That's What I thought we were in. It's Like, The Game Was glitched, The Sky, Was No Longer Blue, It Was Pitch Black, I stared at ray,

But i stood there in shock , he.. Had turned into A feminine Character, A Tight Black dress, Going all the way down to his- Or Her- Bottom, black hair going all the way down to his ( or her) Neck, and blood, Running down It's Eyes, It Whispered Something In My head, ''I Have Found You At Last... Ren.'' As it jumped at me, I screamed, I sat up in bed, sweat trickling down my forehead, I was gasping for air, ''Just..Just a bad dream,''

I mumbled, Then That's when it hit me, What if i DO Go onto my desktop..?, As i said that, My phone began to ring, i looked around and picked it up, the text said '' Unknown Caller'' I hesitated Instantly to answer.

but i guess it wouldn't be bad, So I picked up, and held the phone to my ear ''Hello...?'' I said, I could hear what sounded like breathing in the background, making me sure than ever someone is there, After 5 minutes of silence

I shrugged it off and hung up, Fifteen Minutes later, It began to ring again, i tapped ignore, But it Kept ringing, how was this possible..? if i tap ignore it should tell them to fuck off right away..

I slowly picked up once more and weakly said ''H-Hello...?'' A feminine Voice Started Whispering through speaker Phone ''Your Mine~''

I screamed, Throwing my phone to the wall and covering My head with my pillow, laying down, the phone began to ring again, ''...Why...?'' I thought to my self, ''Why Is That woman Calling...?''

It Kept ringing, And after 19 More ring's, I started to feel less... Sane.

tears streamed down my cheeks, ''Stop...'' I croaked, Clearly In pain. '' Stop it... Make it stop...'' After i said that, It stopped, As if... It had HEARD What i said.

Though, I wasn't too Sure, So i Waited about 10 More minutes, And When I lifted my head off the pillow to peek, There was silence In My Room, A sigh of Relief Spread across My Face, As i flopped back down onto my mattress

I slowly closed my eyes, Falling Into a deep sleep.

_  



End file.
